


A Love Confession

by Wizardessheartwrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Third Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardessheartwrites/pseuds/Wizardessheartwrites
Summary: in which Liz confesses her feelings





	

“I like you.”

Randy March almost choked on his cake. Granted the confession was being directed at him but it was still surprising to hear one. He glanced up at his best friend who was calmly sipping his tea as if the adorable waitress in front of him didn’t just confess her feelings for him. 

“Err Klaus?” Randy asked making sure he was still with them. 

Klaus placed down his tea up and replied, “How long Miss Hart?” 

Randy moved his attention to the waitress, Liz Hart. She was a sweet girl who had started working at the cafe a few months ago. She made wonderful cakes and was apparently studies to be a vet. 

Her face turned a deep red, “A while.” she muttered. She was starting to hid her face behind the serving the tray. Luckily they were the only ones in the cafe at the time so they didn’t have to worry about unwanted attention. 

“A while isn’t very accurate Miss Hart.” Klaus replied. 

Randy moved his focus back to his cake. He felt like an awkward third wheel or maybe a bad wingman.  

“Ah maybe like six months when you helped me study for my exams.” Liz muttered, “You don’t have to take it seriously.” she quickly added, “I just wanted to tell you before I regretted it.” 

At that exact moment, a group of high school students entered into the cafe. Liz shook off her flushed express and welcomed them. Randy looked up at again and saw that Klaus had his eyes fixed on Liz’s figure as she took the students order. His expression was softer and he surprisingly looked happy by the whole situation. 

“I’ll be back.” Klaus said standing up sounding a bit breathless, “Let her know that.” 

He left the cafe. Liz turned when she heard the door closing. She looked broken and disappointed. Randy raised his hand to get her attention. 

“Don’t worry.” he said, “Klaus is seriously thinking about what you said.” 

“Ah yes thank you….” Liz replied as she disappeared to get the students order. 

However after an hour, Randy was seriously wondering if Klaus did run away. It was getting late and it was almost time for the cafe to close. But Randy knew Klaus did like Liz. He won’t keep coming to the cafe during her shifts if he didn’t. 

Liz returned to the table, “I guess I offended him.” 

Randy shook his head but he really didn’t know what to say. What was Klaus thinking taking so long to get back!

Then the door opened again. It was Klaus. He was a mess Randy noticed. His normal neat appearance was in a disarray with his sleeves rolled up. 

“Miss Hart, a moment of your time please.” Klaus asked. 

Liz nodded. She walked up to him and he whispered something to her. Randy tried to lead forward to see if he could hear them but it was futile. He was sure Klaus did that purposely. He sat back properly on the chair. 

Randy then heard Liz gasped. Then she laughed. It was followed by a short chuckle from Klaus. 

“Really?”Liz asked, “You mean it?”

“You are very interesting bunnyhead.” Klaus replied, “It would be very difficult for any man to ignore you.”

“But I am glad it was you that took interest.” Liz replied. Her tone had a flirty ring to it. 

Randy decided to look back again. The conversion was getting too good for him to ignore. He tilted back just in time to see Klaus placed his hand on Liz’s shoulders and lead in close to her. The damn bastard was kissing her! 

Randy turned back around right away not wanting to be killed. 

“Randy. Go ahead of me.” Klaus finally said, “I want to walk Liz home.” 

Randy took up and left the cash for the meal. He carefully walked pass the couple and as he pushed open the door he turned back and said teasingly  

“Just make sure you do come home tonight Klaus.” 

He then shut the door and ran. Klaus could kill him later. Now he was going to head back to the dorm and tell everyone that Klaus got a cute girlfriend! 


End file.
